The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia×hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PER12_11’.
The new Poinsettia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Poinsettia plants having inflorescences with numerous attractive flower bracts and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Euphorbia×hybrid ‘PERHC59B’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,158. The new Poinsettia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘PERHC59B’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. on Sep. 27, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. since January, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.